The Choices We Make
by FicletWriter
Summary: Elena returns to Mystic Falls after several decades, only to confront her past as well as the new problems that develop.
1. The Choices We Make: Chapter One

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries; No copyright infringement intended._

Chapter One

**Elena's POV**

_Dear Diary,_

_Sorry I haven't written in a long time. This just hasn't been my week. Stefan broke up with me. He said that it would be best to not provoke Katherine anymore than she is. But I know it's more than that.. He still loves her. He won't admit it, but I know he does. It's the way he looks when her name is mentioned, his eyes light up for the shortest amount of time, but they dim down after. Even if it only for a short moment, the fact that his eyes light up, means he some sort of feeling left for her. I've gotten through it fairly well. You'd expect me to actually be breaking down and bawling my eyes out. But I didn't... For some reason, I think we both knew we wouldn't have lasted forever. After we broke up, I started spending my time with Damon. I know right, the other Salvatore brother. I didn't mean for it to happen. After he killed Jeremy, I didn't think that I could let him in again. Somehow, he managed to gain back my trust. I have a feeling that our friendship has turned into something more, and to tell you the truth, I'm scared of it. Anyways, it's getting late, and I should really get some sleep :)_

_- Elena xoxo_

As I got ready for bed, I felt a slight breeze behind me. I turned around only to find Katherine standing in the middle of my bedroom.

"Why, hello Elena", She greeted.

"Katherine," I stuttered, "Why are you here and what do you want with me?"

"Well, isn't that the question everyone wants the answer to. Why am I here? Well that's going to have to remain unknown. What do I want with you? I can answer that. I want you to leave Mystic Falls, as well as my play things. Stefan belongs to ONLY me. You're nothing but a cheap replacement.", Katherine replied.

"What makes you think that I'll leave. He doesn't want you. You broke his hearts. The only emotion he feels towards you, is hate.", Elena spoke shakily.

"If you do, I can promise you that everyone will be safe. Isn't that what you want? You know what, don't answer that because I know what you're going to end up doing, but I'll give you forty-eight hours to figure it out yourself. However, I'm warning you, If you aren't gone by then, there will be hell to pay. People you love will die and this town will come crashing down.", Katherine replied smugly.

"Now with that being said, I hope you figure out what to do... actually I don't really care. Because either way, I'll get what I want. Goodbye Elena, sweet dreams"

I watched Katherine disappear into the night. I started to contemplate her offer. Even though I'd leave everyone I loved, at least they would be safe. At that moment, I knew what I was going to do.

(Salvatore Boarding House – The Next Morning)

**Damon's POV**

We were all crammed in the boarding's house. And by "we" I me the witch that needs anger management, the bubbly blond, the irritating young Gilbert, my bunny-eating brother, and the history teacher/vampire hunter. Why are we here you ask? I have no fucking idea. You don't expect to be dragged out of your room when it's fucking five-thirty in the morning.

"Why am I here with you people, instead of my room sleeping? In case you've forgotten, I'm a vampire. And vampires are creatures of the night, not creatures of the fucking morning!" I groaned in aggravation.

"Elena's gone"

If my un-dead heart had a heart beat, it would have stopped at that very moment.

My eyes snapped open.

" What the hell do you mean she's gone?", I demanded.

"Elena's missing. I think she's gone for good. Most of the things in her room are gone. But there was a letter on it that were left on her bed. I can't believe she just left..", Jeremy spoke warily.

The air was filled with silence.

"Well I think we should read it," Alaric spoke trying to break the awkward silence.

"Yeah, let's take a look," Stefan responded, his voice unable to detect any void of emotion.

**Nobody's POV**

"I'll read out aloud", Alaric volunteered.

_Dear Everyone,_

_I'm sorry that everything had to come to this. I never wanted to leave all of you without any explanation. But considering the circumstance, I was in, the result of me leaving town was inevitable. I cannot tell you the reason that has caused be to leave Mystic Falls. But I just wanted let each one of you know that you won't have to worry about by well being, or my whereabouts. I'll be fine so please to don't worry. As this being my last words to you, I just wanted to let each one of you know:_

_Caroline – You've have always been, and always will be one of closest friends. I hope you are able to overcome your recent vampire transition. I know you will be able to do it. You have Damon and Stefan for guidance. I wish you the best for your "many" years to come._

_Bonnie – Even though we've had some hardships and rough patches, you'll always be my best friend. My biggest regret will be never having the chance to fix the things between us. I know you don't understand why I let Stefan and Damon into my life after everything that has happened, but hopefully someday you'll realize that not all vampires are selfish blood-sucking monsters. To end on a good note, I just wanted to let you know that even though we've been through a lot, you will always be like a sister to me._

_Jeremy- I know you're upset; I know I promised that I would always be there for you; I know I promised that it would always be you and me. I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I've broken all of these promises. I hope you know that I didn't intend it to be this way. I just need you to promise me something. Even though I couldn't keep mine, I need you to promise me that you'll take care of yourself. Stay strong. Don't shut everyone out like you did with Mom and Dad. I know that we've had to deal with more problems than the average teenager, but just remember, I'll always be your sister._

_Alaric – Even though we haven't been very close, my only request from you is to take care of Jenna and Jeremy. You've been the closest thing to a father after the death of my parents, and I hope you can help everyone get through this... difficult time._

_Stefan – I know our relationship was short lived, but I don't regret it. I don't really know what to say... We met, we fell in love, it ended. It was epic. _

_Damon – I never planned this. We've been through so much and I hate for it to end here. We've been through thick and thin, but our bond has always stayed strong. I'm sorry for leaving. I'm sorry for the pain that I've caused you. I know that you've tried time from time to convince me that our relationship was so much more than friends and that Stefan and I weren't meant to be. My biggest regret that I will carry for the rest of my life, will be that I didn't realize it anymore sooner. It took me a while to it out I did love Stefan, I just wasn't in love with him. I don't know if I really truly am in love with you though; Maybe it could have been something... I'm sorry I didn't have the chance to tell you in person, but there wasn't enough time... I have two things to ask from you. The first thing I have to ask from you is not shut out your humanity. The second thing I ask of you: Please try your best to keep Mystic Falls safe. Whether it be my family or friends, please protect them. Just know that after everything we've been through, you will always be my best friend (and who knows what it more it could have been). _

_After reading my letter to all of you, I hope it gives you some type of closure. Please don't try to look for me. _

_Elena_

Just a few seconds after the letter was read, the Salvatore front door busted open.

"Katherine"

* * *

AN: Okay so basically this is my first little ficlet. I honestly don't know if it is any good...

Don't forget to review. I'd love to hear your feedback on whether I should continue this or not.


	2. The Choices We Make: Chapter Two

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries; No copyright infringement intended _

AN: Thank you so much for your story alerts/favorites. I just wanted to let all of you know that I appreciate your reviews, and I would like to take the time to reply back:

britvamp: I know, last night's episode was **very** dissapointing :( I was seriously hoping that there would be some actual Delena moments since Stefan was temporarily out of the picture.. but apparently not. I'm glad that you took the time to review my story :) I'm glad that I've captured your interest and hope that this chapter won't dissapoint.

delena14: Thank you for your review, I'm glad you enjoyed it.

GoddessVampAngel: I'm pleased that you think that my story has potential. Thank you for your kind words; I hope you this chapter.

Lexi 'The Viper' Salvatore: Thank you for taking the time to review my story. I hope this chapter will sort of answer your question.

supernatural13: Thank you for your supportive review :)

XxxmusicluverxxX: I'm glad that you have taken an interest in my story, I hope you enjoy this chapter

_

* * *

_

Chapter Two

"Well, well, well, look what we have here. So tell me, what is just so interesting, that has caused the grief written on all of your faces? Oh wait, don't tell me, let me guess: Elena.", Katherine spoke with an evil smirk pasted on her face.

"What the hell do you know about this you manipulative bitch?", Damon growled.

"Now, now, Damon, don't think using that tone of voice will get you anywhere. Besides, why should we focus on Elena, now that the better "version" of the two of us is here? Now that she's out of the picture, the three of us can all go back to the way we were.", Katherine replied.

"Stop avoiding the subject. I'd rather die again than go back to the way we were", Damon mocked.

"What Damon's trying to say, is could you just tell us what you know about Elena.", Stefan intervened.

"No, what I meant was what I meant. There's no way in hell I would spend the rest of my eternity with that evil bitch", Damon rolled his eyes.

"Fine, be that way Damon, for your information I always like Stefan better. He's always been my favorite. How does that feel hmm? Being second best to everyone get tiring sometimes doesn't it?" Katherine mocked.

"Anyways, I'll just come back another time since everyone is worried about that pathetic girl_ " _Katherine spoke with irritation.

"Until next time"

And with that, she disappeared into the night with a sickly smile pasted to her face.

**Nobody's POV**

"Dude, let me just tell you, your ex-girlfriend is a total bitch." Jeremy spoke, trying to break the tension.

"Nobody asked you" Damon snapped. "Besides, we have bigger things to worry about; You sister is gone and we have no idea where she is."

"Maybe I could try doing a locater spell" Bonnie suggested.

"You couldn't have told us that sooner" Damon stated clearly annoyed.

"Do you want me to do it or not?" Bonnie snapped

"Go ahead. Give it a shot. This is Elena we are talking about, I'm willing to try anything." Damon spoke nonchalantly.

"Fine. First I need something that belongs to her, or has a strong connection to her." Bonnie replied

"We can use my blood. Even though I'm not her real brother, I'm still blood related to her." Jeremy offered.

"I don't think that's such a good idea. I think it's best that you don't get involved Jeremy. Elena wouldn't want that for you." Stefan stated.

"Look I don't care what she wants. She's missing and I want to help out. I can't just sit here a do nothing!" Jeremy argued.

"Whatever, just slice open your hand and give us your blood Jeremy" Damon stated impatiently.

Bonnie handed Jeremy a pocket knife. He sliced his open just enough to extract a couple drops of blood onto a map. Bonnie started to chant. The lights flickered on and off. Everyone anticipated for the drops of blood to move.

"The spell.." Bonnie gasped. "It's not working!"

"What the hell do you mean it 's not working" Damon snapped.

"It just... It just won't work" Bonnie spoke desperately.

"I'm sorry Damon, but I don't think we can find her." Bonnie sighed defeated.

"No there has to be another way!" Damon growled.

(A few months later)

"Damon, you have to give up. She doesn't want to be found." Stefan spoke. He had been trying to convince his brother to stop searching for Elena, but had been unsuccessful in the past.

"I'll stop searching for her. But that doesn't mean I'm giving up on her. I'll wait for her for eternity if I have to. " Damon determinedly replied. "Because she's worth it" He softly spoke.

It had been months since Elena disappeared. After Bonnie' had performed the failed location spell, they all decided it would be best to respect Elena's wish on not wanting to be found. They started to move along with their lives. Except Damon. He's been searching every day since she'd gone missing. He searched everywhere. He wouldn't give up on her.

Katherine had shown up a few days later after her first appearance claiming that she knew nothing of Elena's sudden disappearance and that all she wanted was Stefan. It took weeks before Stefan caved in. Now Stefan and Katherine were dating and it made Damon sick. Damon just couldn't come to the term of how Stefan could just forget Elena and move on to Katherine. But he wouldn't move on. He couldn't forget. He'd be willing to wait forever for her.

* * *

AN:

Okay, so basically to clear up any confusion (if any): Everyone tries to find Elena, but they are unsuccessful. After many attemps, they eventually give up on her return, exept for Damon. And yes, I paired up Stefan and Katherine. I personally believe that they do (in some very strange way) balance each other out, just like how Damon and Elena balance out each other.

Again, I just wanted to thank all of you for favoriting and putting a story alert on my ficlet. Please Review I like to read your feed back :)


	3. The Choices We Make: Chapter Three

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries; No copyright infringement intended _

_I just wanted to thank the people who story alerted and favorited this little ficlet. I also want to reply back to people who reviewed the last chapter:_

_GoddessVampAngel - Well, you took the time to review my story, so I just had to take the time to reply :) I'm happy that you think that I capture Damon's personality well;I hope that you enjoy this chapter _

_Gwennie1988 - I'm glad that you enjoyed it. Honestly, when it comes the actual TVD tv show, I think that they purposely seperate Damon and Elena as a couple, to build up the suspense of Delena. I hate it. Damon should not be with Rose, ONLY Elena. Until Damon/Elena happens, I will be screaming and yelling at my tv whenever they are with someone else... (Especially Elena/Stefan. I really don't have a big problem with Stelena when it comes to the tv show. I just think Delena is a better couple. However, when it comes to the actual TVD books, I can't stand Stelena. I think Stefan smothers her and just doesn't give her enough room to breathe. I could go on and on about why Delena is soo much better than Stelena in the book series._

_YOuNMck33 - Very perceptive. You will find that answer at the very end of the chapter; hopefully it will answer your question. Thanks for your review :)_

_

* * *

_

Chapter Three

As the years passed by, everyone slowly began to get over Elena's sudden disappearance. Bonnie became more experienced with magic, and Caroline learned to control her thirst. Stefan and Katherine started to date. It was astonishing how the both balanced each other out. Katherine seemed les bitchy (if possible) than before, and Stefan had finally came to the acceptance of his vampire nature.

**Damon's POV**

It's been over five decades, and she's still hasn't come back. Every day, I hope that she'll show up. Every day for fifty years. I think about her all the time. Sometimes, I think I should listen to Stefan and just move on.. but I can't. She's always in my mind whether I want her there or not. Her being in my every thought just brings me pain of what could have been.

I had been sitting in the parlor downing his twelfth bottle of scotch. It's all I ever did ever since _she_ was gone. I always hoped that I would get wasted enough to just forget for a short moment; that the ever present pain would be lifted off my shoulders. Being without her must have been the most excruciating pain I'd ever suffered.

However, the second pain in the ass I had to suffer with, was the fact that Katherine had moved into the Boarding House. Total pain in the ass. She was still the selfish, manipulative bitch she was back in 1864. How Stefan could put up with her, was still a mystery to me. Speaking of the she-devil and his saint of a brother.

"Damon, it's been fifty three years. Let it go. Let her go." Stefan tried to convince his older brother.

"Yes, Damon, you really should move on. If this was how you were with me when I was gone, than I'd say it's pretty pathetic" Katherine smirked.

I resisted the urge to slam her into the wall. "Well, you know what I thing? I think you should keep your fucking opinions to yourself" I growled.

"Damon –"

"Leave" I commanded.

" Damon" Stefan tried again "She wouldn't want this for you. You know yourself, that she wants you to be happy and just forget that she ever existed" He spoke softly.

"You don't get it do you Stefan? I can't erase the memories of her. I can't erase her. Unlike you I actually loved her. I went through the suffering of watching you to be the happy ideal couple. It's like fate is playing a sick little twisted game of "Let's see what we can do to screw with Damon Salvatore's happiness." I spoke quietly with a pained look on face.

A flash of what seemed like guilt flashed over Katherine's face. She tried to cover it up, but it was too late. I noticed.

"You know what happened with her, don't you?" I accused.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Katherine lied. A flash of rage passed through my eyes. Without thinking, I slammed her against the door, flaring my fangs.

"If you know something about why she left of where she went, you better tell me now. Because if I find out later that you knew something, I will personally drive a stake through your cold black heart." I threatened.

Katherine rolled her eyes. "Maybe I do know something… but don't think you can threaten me into giving you information, because if you haven't forgotten, I'm older, therefore stronger" Katherine sneered. With that being said, she threw me across the room, causing myself to crash in to the wall. Bitch.

Before I could go charging back at her, Stefan intervened. "Katherine, don't get me wrong, but I really do love you, but if you know anything about Elena, you should tell us. And Damon control your temper. Maybe she does know something, maybe she doesn't."

"Fine, Whatever. Since, there's not a high possibility of the both of you nuisances leaving, I will. I'm going to a bar to drink. Alone. Don't wait up" I said, before leaving.

When I arrived at the bar, the first thing I ordered was a glass of scotch and contemplated what a fucked up life I had. I had an ex-girlfriend who was currently dating his brother; And the fact that Katherine might have had something to do with Elena departure. I just wished that I could have able to have stopped her. That had to be one of my biggest regrets. That I wasn't enough for her to stay. Of course, we weren't in a romantic relationship (like I wanted), but we had a bond. That bond should have been enough for her to stay.

A cough interrupted my thoughts.

I looked up and noticed a petite blond trying to get his attention. She wore a neon pink tank top that had the phrase "Don't you wish you were me?" in bold black font and a pair of _very_ short shorts. She had brown eyes, but they were an ugly mud brown, instead of the chocolate brown eyes like Elena did. Her hair was bleached blond looking as if the damage to her hair could not be worse than the actual condition it was in now. It wasn't silky and the chestnut brown like Elena's hair. Damn. There she was in my thoughts again. Elena. Elena. Elena

"Hi, I'm Krystyne. I was just wondering if you'd like to grab a bite to eat or something. You know, like a date; I mean after all, who wouldn't want to date me?" She giggled

Who was I to deny a girl "a bite to eat"? I was kind of hungry. I hadn't had a blood bag for hours.

"Sure. Let's just go somewhere more…private" I grinned evilly.

I led her down to the back alley. Just when I was about to vamp out and savor the flesh from her neck, Elena's face popped into my head.

"Damn" I muttered.

Why the hell couldn't I just forget her. Now it was ruined. I couldn't feed off the girl, because I felt as if Elena was really behind me shouting on what a monster I was for about to feeding on an innocent (not really) girl. I compelled the girl to go away, and went back inside the bar to order another drink. This is going to be one hell of an eternity.

**Elena's POV**

*Flashback*

Elena walked out of her bathroom, just done from brushing her teeth, only to come across Katherine standing in front of her mirror admiring her reflection.

" Well Elena, have you made your decision"

She had been pondering her choice for hours. Even though she tried to convince herself into staying, she knew she was going to end up leaving.

"Yes, I have. I am going to leave Mystic Falls under the condition of that my family and friends will be safe." Elena replied. "But I also have a question, am I allowed to come back at all?"

"No. You are not to come back unless…" Katherine spoke hesitantly. "Unless, I tell you that you can." Several emotions flickered across her face.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" Elena replied, catching Katherine's hesitation.

"Maybe. It really doesn't concern you at this moment. All I can say is watch your back" Katherine said sincerely , but as fast as her emotion appeared it disappeared. "Now, I believe it's time for your departure."

"Wait!"

"What?" Katherine spoke with irritation.

"Can I leave a letter? I won't tell them where I'll go or why I'm going. I won't even mention you. Just please let me give them an explanation. I can't just leave without saying anything. They deserve to know just a little bit." Elena pleaded

"Fine, but I want you gone before dawn. Goodbye Elena" Katherine exited through her bedroom window leaving Elena alone.

Elena quickly wrote a letter trying to best explain her sudden disappearance without giving too much away. When she finished, she laid it on her bed, hoping that by the time somebody noticed she was gone, they would find it. With one last look at her bedroom, she left, and didn't look back fearing she would breakdown.

*End Of Flashback*

_Dear Diary,_

_It's been a few years since I took off from Mystic Falls. Fifty-three to be exact. I'm glad that no one has tried to find me over the past year. The only thing different now is that I'm a vampire. I know right. I was just walking down an alley, and a vampire decided to make me his snack. Unfortunately, the consequences of that led to me being a creature of the night. Fortunately, I was able to obtain a daylight ring. Right now, I'm heading to Mystic Falls. Katherine has contacted me to return to Mystic Falls, but she wouldn't tell me why. She said that she needed my help, which was really odd. Something bad must be coming, if it has driven her to ask for help. After about fifty years, I still don't even think that I can confront my past, but it doesn't look like I have a choice._

_Elena_

"Mystic Falls, here I come"

* * *

Thanks for reading; Don't forget to review, I love to read your feedback :)


	4. The Choices We Make: Chapter Four

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries; No copyright infringement intended _

_AN: I am truly amazed with how many story alerts/favorites were put on my story. I see alot of them, but I don't see very many reviews :( If you could please take the time to review, it would really make mme happy. (Really, it doesn't take that much time; all you have to do is click the little review button a type what you thought of my story) Anyways, to those who have reviewed (I really appreciate it), I want to take the time to reply:_

_damonXelenaXforever - I'll try to put Elena's POV more. This chapter does include Elena's POV, but it's mostly dialogue. Thank you for reviewing, and I'm glad that you like it. _

_delena4life - I'll keep your suggestion in mind. Honestly, I want Elena to keep her humanity, because that's what makes her character. If she shut off her emotions, she would be just like Katherine: cold and dettached. But don't give up on the idea of having an edgy Elena. Thanks for your review._

_Judith74 - I'm happy that you loved it. _

_YOuNMck33 - I think I might just keep the attitude she has right now (but I might change it...). Her humanity is the line that makes her NOT Katherine. Katherine is Elena's bipolar opposite, and the reason that is, is because one of them has their humanity and the other one chooses to ignore it. Plus, if I gave her a colder attitude, it would just be another step farther away from Delena; I don't think I could write her that way if it meant Damon/Elena would be delayed. The TVD show has caused enough Delena misery already... Anyways, her attitude change, might happen. Thank you for the review and the suggestion. :)_

_

* * *

_

Chapter Four

**Bonnie's POV**

I was in my living room, working on some spells. Over the years, I became more experienced in magic. I try my best to practice white magic instead of black magic. I've still kept in contact with the others. I see Jeremy regularly even though he is now a vampire. It's been a couple years, but still can't get use to the fact that he is one. I still hang around with Caroline. However, I tried to avoid Stefan and Katherine if all possible. I cannot forgive him for dating that wretched bitch after all she's done. Damon is different story though. Ever since Elena left, he just seems so…broken.

The door bell rang, breaking the train of her thoughts. She put down her spell book and went to answer the door.

"Elena"

**Elena's POV**

"Hi Bonnie," I smiled warily.

"Elena.. you're a vampire" She gasped, still in a state a shock.

"Look, I understand if you don't want to invite me in, but I just wanted to talk and-"

"Elena Gilbert! What are you talking about? Of course you come in! But you have a lot of explaining to do" She yelled in mock anger.

I walked into her house. It had been a lot different since I was last here. Her living room had been more occupied with spell books and magic related items. We sat down on her couch and started to talk.

"Well? Explain and start from the beginning" She demanded.

" Okay. Let me start from the night before I disappeared, Katherine visited me. She told me-"

"What? Katherine? The lying bitch.. Ugh, and the nerve of her, especially when she's been her for the past fifty years terrorizing the town!" Bonnie interrupted angrily.

"What" I asked confused.

"Never mind" she stated quickly. "I'll explain to you what's happened since you were gone, after you finish telling me what happened."

"Okay. Anyways, She told me that I could either stay and watch my family and friends be terrorized, or I could leave and none of the people I love would die. So I chose to leave. I really didn't have anywhere to go so I just traveled around trying to distract myself on what could have been happening while I was gone."

"How are you a vampire?" Bonnie asked.

"I was on walk and a man, who which I later found out was a vampire, attacked me. I later woke up and discovered what I was. As for the daylight ring, I fortunately ran into a witch who spelled me one" I told her.

"Oh"

"Yeah.." I said sadly

"Wait, do you feed on humans, or animals?" Bonnie questioned.

"Both. I feed on animals as much as I can, but I feed on humans as well. I've never killed anybody. I only take what I need. I don't want to end up like Stefan, where my bloodlust could spiral out of control" I replied honestly.

"Oh, I see. Well, as long as you don't kill anybody, I'm okay with it." Bonnie said, sincerely."But why are you here now?" She asked curiously.

"Katherine. She called me a few days ago and told me to come back to Mystic Falls. She hasn't told me why though. I'm supposed to meet her at the cemetery later tonight" I explained "Well, that's all I know. Now it's your turn to fill me in"

"Okay. Well, after you left, everybody started to look for you, even though you told them not to. I even did a locator spell, but I wasn't strong enough. Eventually, everyone started to move on and accepted the fact that you weren't coming back. Everyone, except Damon." Bonnie explained.

My heart felt like it skipped a beat when she spoke _his_ name.

"Stefan convinced him to stop looking for you. But I don't think Damon ever gave up on the idea that you'd never come back Anyways a couple months later after you left, Jeremy asked to be turned by Damon. He said that he didn't want to grow up and die. He'd rather stay forever sixteen; that the vampire lifestyle fit him better. Caroline, is still herself. She eventually told Matt about her secret. It took him a while to accept it and told her he still loved her whether she was human or not. Later on she turned him, so they could be together for eternity. Tyler Lockwood is still here too. He has his werewolf thing under control. He hasn't really been in a relationship lately, because he's in fear of hurting someone innocent or passing on the were curse if he had a child. Jenna and Rick, on the other hand, have been married for several years, but they don't have any kids. I actually casted a spell on them so they would live forever and in their (somewhat) youth. It's sort of like being a vampire minus the blood cravings and the inhuman abilities. So it's like everyone is stuck with each other for eternity. People sometimes notice that we don't age, including me because I casted the same spell that I did on Rick and Jenna on myself, so I did another spell a few years back. I did a spell on the town to not realize that we don't really age. It was Jeremy's idea. He really didn't want to leave his home town. And that's pretty much it." Bonnie finished explaining.

"Wow" I said taking in all the information. I noticed it was getting late. I had about an hour until I had to meet Katherine.

"Well I better go" I stated.

"Wait" Bonnie replied. "You're not really going to meet her are you? I mean, at least not alone, right?"

"Bonnie, I'm not letting you come with me" I replied.

"Elena you can't go alone. Something bad might happen" Bonnie pleaded.

"Look, ever since you left. All I've been feeling is regret. I pushed you away when you decided to date Stefan and hang around the vampires. I felt like I lost you. I never got to apologize and make things up to you. Even though you mentioned in your letter that you forgave me, I still want to tell you in person. Elena I'm sorry. Bonnie confessed " But don't you see why I can't let you go now? I can't lose you again. Not a second time. If you go meet Katherine, there's no telling what could happen. So please let me go with you, or at least let someone else go with you" Bonnie begged.

"Bonnie, look , I forgive you. I never meant for you to feel like you lost me, because you never did. I had always been and will always be ready to support you if you need it. But I still won't let you go with me. I'll be fine going alone. Just please don't tell anybody I'm here in Mystic Falls." I replied.

"I can't keep that promise. Not if it means you're going to be in danger." Bonnie spoke determinedly.

"Fine, I guess I should get going then. Goodbye Bonnie."

**Bonnie's POV**

I have to try to stop her. I can't lose her again, not if I can help in. I decided to call the one person who would be able to protect her.

"Hello" a slurred voice answered.

"Damon, it's Bonnie. She's back."

* * *

_AN: Please Review. I really don't want to have to ask for a certain amount of reivew, for a chapter to be posted... ( I really really really don't want to have to do that). __I really want to see what you feedback is. _


	5. The Choices We Make: Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries; No copyright infringement intended

I know this chapter is a little shot.. My pathetic excuse is that it's a Monday. I've got school and well.. yeah.

Anyways, I wanted to reply to my reviewers:

Judith74 - I'm glad that you enjoyed it. I'm flattered that you take so much interest in my story :) As for the cliffhanger, I'm sorry but I couldn't help it. :P If you thought that cliffhanger was bad, you'll hate me for putting another one at the end of this chapter.

YOuNMck33 - Unfortunately, the Delena interaction won't come into play until the next chapter. But the good news is, that Katherine reveals why she need Elena back in Mystic Falls. Hope this chapter doesn't dissapoint, and that you enjoy :)

__

_

* * *

_

Chapter Five

**Damon's POV**

My phone started to ring. Ugh, who the hell is calling me?

"Hello" I answered. My voice a little slurred, from all of the drinks I've had.

"Damon, it's Bonnie. She's back" Bonnie replied.

"What the hell do you mean? Could you be a little more fucking specific?" I spoke with irritation. What the hell was the witch talking about.

"Elena's back" She replied.

My eyes shot open and I nearly spat out my drink.

"What? I could have sworn you said Elena's back." I spoke uncertainly. I must have had too much to drink. Could she really be back?

"I did." Bonnie said in an aggravated tone of voice.

"Where is she" I replied.

"She just left my house. She said something about meeting Katherine, but I don't know where. Please find her Damon. Something bad could happen, and you're the only one who can help." Bonnie pleaded.

"I'm on my way"

**Elena's POV**

I was at the cemetery. There was still a few minutes until Katherine was supposed to show up. I wandered through the cemetery and found myself at my parents grave.

"I miss you guys so much." I whispered.

"Well, Hello Elena, it's been a long time since I've seen you" a sickly sweet voice spoke behind her.

My head whipped around. "Katherine" replied.

"Why have you called me here?" I questioned.

"I need help." She spoke grudgingly.

"What?" I asked , shocked.

"The Original's are after me. We'll get into more detail somewhere more.. private" She spoke.

"What makes you think I'd help you" I shot back.

"Because, they're not only after me, but they are after you as well" She smirked.

"Why do you need my help though. It's not like I can do anything to stop them from coming after you" I questioned.

"Do I really have to explain it to you? You have allies. The Salvatore brothers would do anything to protect you. Even though Stefan is dating me, I know he would still protect you. Damon would die for you. You also have to witch. She's gotten experienced enough to powerful spells, and that would be an advantage. You also have Caroline, Jeremy, Tyler, and Alaric. We need all the help we can get. The point is, you have people who would die for you. That 's the key: The determination that they have to keep you alive. They would not help me if you weren't in the picture" She explained.

The information started to sink in. She needed me because I had strong allies. She wanted to put the people I loved in danger so she could save her own ass. Typical Katherine.

"I won't do it. I'd rather die, than have my friends attempt to save me with the chance that they might get killed in the process" I said.

"You don't get it do you? Whether you die or not, they will too. We actually have a chance if we fight back. Don't think that if you sacrifice yourself, everybody will be safe. They won't." Katherine replied softly.

"Fine. I'll help, but I want a something in return." I bargained. "If I help you defeat the Originals, and if we are still alive by then, I want to stay in Mystic Falls.

"Okay then. If we survive this battle, then you can stay. I'll also offer you a truce." She offered.

"Deal"

I couldn't believe what I was getting myself into. But I had to try. I could see that Katherine was at least making an effort, even if it was to save herself, but there was something else too. She was different. She looked a little more…human. A gust of wind passed behind me. I turned around and froze.

Damon.

* * *

_I am still very amazed with all of the story alerts, but I still have a lack in reviews.. I've decided to ask for **five **more reviews in exchange for the next chapter to be posted. I really am sorry to have to do this, but I think it's a little pointless to write this story out if only a few people are reading it and giving me feedback. So please review on what your thoughts on this story are :)_


	6. The Choices We Make: Chapter Six

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries; No copyright infringement intended _

_I'm am very pleased with the amount of reviews recieved :) And as I promised, here is the next chapter. But first, I would like to reply to my wonderful reviewers:_

_AJKC - In this chapter, Damon and Elena will have some interaction, so I hope this will satisfy your Delena craving :)_

_allstarcheergirl - And here is the chapter you asked for, I hope you enjoy._

_damonXelenaXforever - Here's the next chapter, hope it doesn't dissapoint._

_dancingvampires101 - I'm glad that you enjoyed a bit of Damon's soft side. I hope this chapter answers some of your questions._

_Delenalover - This chapter should hopefully take care of your anxiety of what's going to happen with Damon and Elena._

_delena4life - That's very sweet of you. Here's the Delena action you've been waiting for :)_

_fytvdox - Thank you for your kind review_

_klutzy-crazy-bandgeek - I'm glad you liked it. Hope you enjoy this chapter :)_

_smt256 - Here's your update (as promised)_

_TheVampireDiaries13 - I'm flattered :) Your review just made my day._

_Titanica - That's a wonderful suggestion (If only it would happen in the tv show). The Delena confrontion isn't exactly like that in this chapter, but I can certainly guarantee that I would never pair up Damon with Rose. I alone, could not handle the depression caused by the last episode. :( No matter how much shouting and yelling I was doing at the tv, I just couldn't replace Rose with Elena, so that there would be an actual Delena moment..._

_xLoveRyanx - I'm glad you liked it; Thank you for the review._

_YouNMck33 - Thank you for your review, I'm glad you want to read more :)_

_Now, with that being said, on with the chapter! _

* * *

Chapter Six

**Elena's POV**

I felt the blood in my veins freeze. Hearing _his _voice, made the memories of the past race through my mind. It made my knees feel week and my head spin. The feelings I tried to deny all those years ago, came back and it felt as if I ran straight into a brick wall.

"Elena, I'm hurt. You come return back to Mystic Falls, and you didn't even visit me." He spoke sarcastically. I could still see through his façade though. He was trying to cover up his hurt. Hurt that I caused from leaving.

"Damon" was all I could say.

"Well, now that you've said hi, leave Damon. Elena and I still have many things to discuss" Katherine said seriously.

"What do you want with her Katherine? After all, you did say that you had nothing to do with Elena's disappearance; Of course it was a lie wasn't it? Wouldn't it be such a shame if saint Stefan found out that you lied to him? Who knows what'd he'd do…" Damon replied.

Fear flashed on Katherine's face, but she quickly concealed it. I understood what Damon was trying to say. Katherine never told them that she threatened me to leave. I wasn't expecting to her to. But now, if everyone found out it was her fault, everything could change. Stefan could leave her. That was one of the things I found myself questioning: Was Katherine's love for Stefan real or just an act? Now I know it was and is real. She was afraid of losing him.

"Mind your own business Damon. What Elena and I are discussing has nothing that concerns you" She snapped.

"Anything that involves Elena, is my business." Damon replied softly.

"Fine then, I'll just leave. We'll finish this conversation later Elena. I'll contact you later to give you the time and place."

As she left, Damon turned to look at me. His intense gaze fixed upon me. What almost felt like hours, he finally spoke, "You owe me an explanation"

We decided to go to the Salvatore Boarding House. Stefan seemed to be out hunting and Katherine was nowhere to be seen. We headed up to his room. I explained to him just like I had to Bonnie. There were a few nods, but other than that, he kept silent. We sat on his bed, our backs leaned against the headboard.

"You could have came to me you know. I would have helped you." Damon spoke quietly.

"I know. I know you would have protected me, but.. you couldn't protect my friends and family" I responded quietly.

"You know, every day since you've been gone, I never gave up on the idea that you would come back. Now that you're here, it doesn't seem real." He confessed.

"Well, it's not. So don't expect to wake up anytime soon" I joked.

"Where does that leave us?" Damon asked seriously.

"What do you mean?" I questioned as if I didn't know what he was talking about. I really hoped we could have delayed this conversation. I wasn't ready for it.

"You know exactly what I mean. Before you left, you know we had something. You've always known that. I've confessed too many times about how I've felt about you, only to be rejected. Your excuse was that you were with my brother, what's your reason now?" He asked determinedly.

" Damon.. I…" I tried to come up with an excuse.

"Exactly. You don't have a reason anymore. So tell me now, what's stopping you?" He questioned.

"It won't work out." I said.

"Care to elaborate?" He asked impatiently.

"Our relationship won't work out. The Originals are after me . I'm in constant danger, that no one can protect me from. I won't involve you with it, knowing there is a risk that you could be harmed. If you died because of me, I'd never be able to live with myself." I explained.

" That's not your decision to make" He countered. "Because quite frankly, I don't give a damn about being in danger all the time. I don't care if there is a chance that I could die. As long as I'm with you I'll be okay. I'll help you the best I can Elena. Whether you like it or not, I'll always be there for you. All I'm asking you is just to give us a try. If it doesn't work out, then at least we won't have any "what if's", I just want one chance. It's all I want." Damon replied

"So I'll ask again, where does that leave us?"

* * *

Dun, dun, dun... (dramatic music playing in the background). So where will that really leave Damon and Elena? Will Elena say yes, or will she just reject him? Please review and tell me what your thoughts are (and what you prefer Elena to say, although I'm pretty sure I know what you're all going to want..) At least **five** reviews for the next chapter to be posted. :)


	7. The Choices We Make: Chapter Seven

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries; No copyright infringement intended _

_I want to take the time to reply to my amazing reviewrs:_

_ klutzy-crazy-bandgeek - I'm glad I have you wanting more. Sorry about the cliffhanger, but I just couldn't resist._

_YOuNMcK33 - Hmmm... You're right reject would create more drama. I may have to take that in consideration, but you never know._

_Dancingvampires101 - I have to agree. If Damon were begging me, I would have absolutely **no** hesitation. Lol. As for Katherine, you have to keep in mind, she has been through so many traumatic events. All of the things that she's been through have shaped who she has become. I'm glad you liked the last chapter, I hope you continue to read and review :)_

_xLoveRyanx - Who knows what Elena will say? (I don't even know, I haven't even written it yet. Lol) Thank you for your kind review._

_Lexi 'The Viper' Salvatore - I'm glad I have you hooked. :) I totally agree with you. I think that Katherine and Stefan are way better for each other, just like Elena and Damon._

_Judith74 - Thanks for your review, hope you continue to read._

_lisaire - I'm glad you like it :)_

_sauskerules04 - I am very flattered by your review. Thank you for your kind words; I hope you continue to read and review, because I would truely love to hear your feedback._

_Delenalover - Thank's for the compliment :)_

_delena4life - I'm glad you love it :)_

_

* * *

_

Chapter Seven

**Elena's POV**

" Damon, I –" Before I could finish my sentence, I was interrupted. Damon's door was knocked down only to reveal Katherine.

"Well, isn't this sweet." She smirked. "I hate to ruin your little Hallmark moment, but I think it's time for us to finish that little conversation."

"Katherine, I swear to whatever God there is out there, I will rip you head off if you don't leave." Damon growled, obviously irritated that he didn't get the chance to find out how I felt on the subject of "us".

"No, Damon. It's fine. We'll talk later." I promised.

"Fine." He agreed, clearly unhappy that out conversation was interrupted. "But, I want to be involved with whatever you to are dealing with." He bargained.

He turned to look at me. "Even though you haven't answered yet, I meant what I said. I'll always have your back." He said sincerely. He turned back to Katherine looking at her with a cold gaze. "As for you, I wouldn't care if the Original came and took you. Whatever deal you made with Elena, I hope you know that I won't be protecting your ass" He sneered.

"Sorry, but that's the deal. You wouldn't make a liar out of me now would you?" Katherine pouted.

"If I'm not mistaken, you did lie . You had everything to do with Elena being gone. You knew and you lied. I told you that if you knew something, and didn't tell me, I would stake you in your cold wretched heart. Tell me exactly why I shouldn't do that right this second?" Damon threatened.

"Easy. I can sum it up in all one word. Elena. Without me, there's not a chance you will be able to keep her protected. You may be able to keep her safe for a very short amount of time, but she'll be found and dealt with before you know it." Katherine smirked.

"Stop." I intervened. "If you two constantly keep this up, we won't be able to concentrate on the real problem. Just act like adults for a few seconds so we can resolve all of this.

"Fine." They both said grudgingly.

"Now, Katherine I will call everyone to the boarding house so we can figure this out. In the mean time, will you please try not to kill each other while I'm gone?" I said, as if I were speaking to two five year olds.

"Of course Elena, but one slight problem. Everyone thinks you're gone and maybe even dead." Katherine said uninterested. "Just thought you wanted a heads up."

"Well, I guess it's now or later." I replied, dreading the thought of confronting more of my past. As I got up to leave the room, Damon grabbed me by my arm.

"Don't forget we still have that conversation to continue" Damon spoke seriously.

"Don't worry, I didn't forget" I said quietly.

**Damon's POV**

As soon as everyone came to the Boarding House, and got over the fact that Elena was back, we all were seated around the living room. The main thing that was on my mind, was Elena's answer. If she said yes, I would probably be the happiest un-dead guy on in the universe. I didn't know what I would do if she said no. My mind would always reject the thought.

Elena's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Okay, so now that we're all here, Katherine can explain the danger that Mystic Falls might be in" Elena explained.

"Yes, Katherine, please explain what the hell you need, and why in the world we have to be fucking involved." I sneered, irritatingly. I was still pretty pissed that she ruined _our_ moment. Elena could have answered my question, and I wouldn't have to be worrying about it like a pathetic juvenile boy. I wouldn't have to have to worry about the anxiety of rejection.

"Okay, well, in order for you to understand we have to start from the beginning. It all started in…"

* * *

_AN: Sorry for such a shory chapter :( I promise to make the next one longer. At least **5 **more reviews for the next chapter :)_


	8. The Choices We Make: Chapter Eight

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries; No copyright infringement intended _

_XxxmusicluverxxX - I'm glad you think so :)_

_Dancingvampires101 - That's true, I agree with your opinion. Thank you for your review :)_

_xLoveRyanx - Katherine can be like that. I'm glad you like it so far. _

_LunaOlivia - I'm glad that I've been able to capture your attention. Thank you for you kind words._

_Lexi 'The Viper' Salvatore - I really enjoyed reading your review. I hope that you continue to read and review._

* * *

Chapter Eight

**Nobody's POV**

"It all started when I met a vampire when I was a human, but I didn't know what he was. His name was Klaus. We started to date but it wasn't until about a couple months into our relationship when he revealed what he was. I wasn't shocked, or scared. I was fascinated. We continued dating, and I fell in love. But the thing was, I didn't fall in love with him, I fell in love with the idea of being a vampire. A creature of the night that was allowed to walk the Earth for eternity" Katherine explained.

"That doesn't surprise me that she was still a bitch back then…" Damon muttered.

Katherine glared at him, while Elena smacked him on his arm telling him to be quiet. Damon winced, not expecting the hit to actually hurt him due to her vampire strength.

"Anyways, as I was saying" Katherine continued. "I tried to convince him to turn me, but he never would. I was persistent and relentless. When he finally agreed to turn me, I was thrilled. As soon I was turned, I planned to turn my back on him and kill him on the spot. After all, I didn't want to be stuck with him for eternity for a nonexistent love. Even though he loved me, I never loved him back. I was done with him. I would just get rid of him, for he did not have a purpose to me anymore. That, however, was my mistake. I staked him right through his heart, and left, without ever looking back. I few years later, I ran into him. I was shocked. I was sure that I killed him. I later learned that he did die; he just came back to life. He wasn't just an ordinary vampire, he was an original. Ever since then, I've been running from him." Katherine finished.

"But what does that do with Elena. I mean he's after you right?" Caroline asked.

"Well, from my inside sources, Klaus has found out about Elena. He wants both of us to be his eternal brides, and he won't stop until he get wants. I'm not sure about what Elena has to say about it, but there's no way in hell I'm going back to him." Katherine replied.

"So what do you want us to do?" Bonnie and Stefan said in unison.

"I need your help to protect us both. I know that you all would protect Elena at any cost, but you wouldn't do the same for me. Here's the thing: You need me and I need you. Without me you won't be able to protect Elena. We need to work together to defeat him. That's what I want you to do." Katherine stated. "But I guess that all depends on what Elena wants and is going to do."

"What are you implying" Damon snapped.

"I'm saying that it's all on whether she wants to see. It all is decided on her."

"What the hell do you mean _if_ she wants to be saved? Of course she wants to be saved, what kind of fucking question is that" Damon said dumbfounded.

"Have you met Elena? She left Mystic Falls for nearly fifty years to keep all your lives safe. If she sacrifices herself, there might be a chance that we could all get a way unharmed, including me." Katherine explained to him as if he were a small child.

"Umm, hello? I'm standing right here. I'm pretty sure I can make my own damn decision." Elena said angrily.

"It doesn't matter what you decide. I'm still going to protect you Elena. You're still my sister, even if not by blood, I'd die for you. That's what family does." Jeremy spoke sincerely.

"Same goes for me. I feel like you are a daughter to me Elena. I would protect you as well." Alaric said.

"Yeah, Elena, We'd protect you too. You're still our best friend. You know we'd do anything for you", said Caroline and Bonnie.

"I feel the same way as everyone else" Stefan spoke quietly.

"Is no one listening to me! I haven't decided anything yet and you guys are going ballistic." Elena yelled in frustration.

Everyone turned to Damon. He hadn't said anything since the subject of Elena's sacrifice being a possible choice. His posture rigid from tension and a mask on his face the enclosed any other emotion from showing.

"Look, I'll respect your decision on whether you want to sacrifice yourself or not. Just don't expect me to stay around if you do. If you choose to leave, tell me now, because I tired of waiting for an answer. I'm tired of wanting something that never wants me back. I can handle the rejection now, but if you delay it any longer, I don't think I can." Damon gazed deeply into Elena's eyes. His stare intense, his voice filled with no emotion.

Everyone stood quietly awaiting Elena's decision.

* * *

_AN: Sorry that the story wasn't posted yesterday, there was a lack of reviews. (Remember, the more you review, the faster the story will be updated and the longer it will be!) Anyways, I was sort of sad about the lack of feedback from the last chapter. I don't think I will continue on with the story if I don't think many people take interest in it :( Anyways, thank you for those of you who did review :) Yu have no idea how much your input meant to me. **5 more reviews for the next chapter to be posted :) Please Review if you want the story to continue!**_


	9. The Choices We Make: Chapter Nine

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries; No copyright infringement intended _

_AN: I'm sorry that this chapter is short, but I guess it's better than nothing. But the number of reviews kind of had to do with the length... Anyways, the next chapter will be the next installment of the story. Chapters 1 - 9 are basically the explanation of the problem. I'll explain to you in more detail in the next chapter :) _

_

* * *

_

Chapter Nine

**Elena's POV**

I knew that if I gave myself to Klaus, there would be chance that everyone would be safe. That nobody would get hurt. Everything in my right mind was telling myself that I should just sacrifice myself and just get it over with. But I couldn't.

"I won't leave, I'll stay. This time, I'm not going to run away from the problem, I'm going to face it." I spoke determinedly.

" I guess there's nothing to discuss now" Bonnie countered."We'll do everything in our power to protect you and Elena from Klaus. I'll do any spells for either of you if necessary. As for anyone else, you'll have to figure that on your own. Right now, I don't think that I can take in any information. I'll see you guys tomorrow if you need anything, but right now I think I'll leave. It was nice seeing you Elena."She walked over to me and hugged me.

She looked at me and said ,"You can stay at my place, tonight if you want."

"It's okay Bonnie. I'll think it's best if I spend the night here. I mean, if that's okay with Damon and Stefan." I replied.

"Of course it is" Damon spoke instantly.

"Okay then. I guess I'll see you in the morning." She said as she exited the Boarding House.

"Yeah, it's getting late. We should leave. If there's anything else to discuss, we'll talk about it tomorrow." Alaric said tiredly.

One by one they exited the Boarding House leaving Stefan, Katherine, Damon and I alone in the parlor.

"We have a lot to discuss Katherine." Stefan said directly at Katherine.

"What are you talking about Stefan?" Katherine questioned.

"You lied. You told me that you had nothing to do with Elena's disappearance. But the truth was, you had everything to do with it. I thought we were done playing these games, but I guess I was wrong. Our whole relationship was based on lies, and I have no idea where this leaves us." Stefan spoke with a detached voice.

"Stefan –"

"No. Look, I need some time to think. So please, just don't follow me."

And with that, he walked out, slamming the door behind him.

"Don't act as if you didn't expect that to happen Katherine" Damon said. "Your lies have finally caught up to you, and now it's time to face the consequences."

She glared at Damon, but didn't reply with a snarky comment. Instead, just like Stefan, she left.

"I guess that just leaves you and me" He said casually. "We still have our unfinished conversation."

"Damon, can't we discuss this in the morning? " I said, trying to avoid the subject.

"Nope. No more delays. I've waited long enough, I want your answer." He spoke with determination.

"Fine. If we make it through this, then I'll give us a try. Until then, we should just focus on the fact that Klaus is coming and it's going to cause everyone's lives to a living hell." I answered.

He smiled. "That's all I need, a chance."

* * *

_AN: Don't forget the review. More reviews = Longer chapter :) **5 more reviews for the next chapter.**_


	10. The Consequences We Face: Chapter One

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries; No copyright infringement intended _

_AN: Okay, so basically, this skips a few weeks. This is the second installation of the story (which is basically what they're going to do about the problems they face.) The first installation was just the start, and basically established what issues that had to be confronted from the past and the present._

* * *

Chapter One 

_Dear Diary,_

_It has been a few weeks since I've returned to Mystic Falls. Everyone has been preparing for the arrival of Klaus. Jeremy and Damon have been strategizing a plan that would best take him down. Katherine has been getting information from inside sources. Bonnie is trying to find spells that will become useful in the future. Caroline has been trying to help Tyler out with his werewolf issues. Even though he has them perfectly under control, he still doesn't trust himself. Alaric has been trying to do research on Klaus and the Originals. Unfortunately, nothing has been found, which is why we have decided to go on a road trip to see if we can find any useful information that could help us out. Damon, Katherine, Stefan, and I have decided to go to Duke University to see if Isobel's research holds any answers. I honestly don't know if this little road trip will productive or counterproductive, considering Damon and Katherine can be in the same room together for only a certain amount of time. At least Stefan and Katherine fixed things between them. He decided to give her a second chance. But then again, God knows what will happen with Stefan and Damon being in the same car. But I guess only time will tell._

_Elena xoxo_

We were all outside the Salvatore Boarding house, getting ready for our departure. We were only planning to be gone for a few days, a week at the most.

"Okay, I think that's all of it. We have blood bags, and well… I guess that's all we need." Damon announced with a smirk as I rolled my eyes.

Things had been better between the two of us. There wasn't any tension and we got along fine. He was started to remind me of how we acted before I left. He was becoming my best friend all over again, and something more.

"Well, how are we going to do the seating arrangements, because there is no way in hell, that I am sitting by her" Damon spoke , pointing at Katherine.

"It's not like I want to sit by you either" Katherine said with irritation. "Trust me, I'd rather be strapped to the roof of the car than sit by him for a several hours."

"You and me both" Damon muttered.

"Will you two stop bickering?" Stefan groaned with irritation. "Damon and Elena will sit in the front, while me in the Katherine will sit in the back.

"But I want to drive" Katherine pouted.

"Ugh, no way. It's my car. There is no fucking way I'm letting you drive it." Damon scoffed.

I leaned against the car, knowing that we could be here for a while. Damon and Katherine could bicker for hours nonstop about the most pointless, random things.

"Okay, will both of you shut up now!" I intervened. "We're wasting valuable time"

"Fine." Damon apologized.

Katherine snickered, "She's got you so whipped."

He glared at her and said, "Is that option of strapping you to the roof still up for grabs?"

"Okay that's it" I spoke with frustration. "Give me the keys, I'm driving. Everyone, get in the car, before I drive off by myself"

Damon glanced warily at me and tossed me the keys. I got in the driver's seat and waited for everyone to get in the car. Katherine sat behind the driver's seat, with Stefan sitting beside her. Damon grudgingly got on the passenger's side.

About ten minutes of driving, Damon suggested "Hey I know how we can pass the time. Ninety nine bottles of beer on the wall –"

"No!" We all shouted in unison.

This was going to be one hell of a road trip.

* * *

_AN: I know this is a really short chapter, but that's because of the lack of reviews... More reviews = Longer chapters = More suspense :)_


	11. The Consequences We Face: Chapter Two

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries; No copyright infringement intended _

_AN: Okay, so first I want to apologize for not updating any sooner. I've been a little dissapointed from the lack of reviews :( Anyways here's the next chapter and I hope it doesen't dissapoint :)_

* * *

Chapter Two

**Elena's POV**

_Dear Diary,_

_It had been three hours. Three hours that I'd been stuck in the car on our way to Duke University. Thank God we stopped by a gas station because I don't think we could have survived any longer without ripping each other's throats our. Right now, I'm in the car waiting for Damon to finish pumping gas into the car and Katherine and Stefan to return from their "snacking" Hopefully when we get back on the road, we won't end up slaughtering one another. Wish me luck!_

_Elena xoxo_

As we resumed driving to our destination, I started to gaze at the stars. I know, cliché right? But it was really all I could do at the time. There was just such an awkward vibe in the car that there was nothing to say. Aside from the occasional banters between Damon and Katherine, we sat in silence.

"Ugh, don't you think we've been on the road for long enough?" Katherine scoffed " I think we should just call it a night and check in to a hotel"

Damon rolled his eyes, "Fine, I think there's a place where we can stay nearby; I think we're five minutes away from it.

We drove on for a few minutes and finally spotted a tacky neon sign that read "Chuck's Motel". As we drove into the parking lot and got out of the cars, Katherine wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"What is this place? Geez, it's filthy. I thought you said it was a nice hotel, Damon" Katherine complained.

"I never said it was nice, and I never said it was a hotel. Unfortunately, this is the only option because there isn't a five star hotel within miles, so just deal with it" Damon said with irritation.

As we walked into the lobby, we were greeted by a man. His beard looked disgustingly unkempt, and he wore a shirt with many stains of God knows what. Let's just say, this man did not make a good first impression.

"Hi, my name is Chuck, how may I help you" He spoke with a hint of a southern accent.

"Err, We'd like two rooms to stay in" Damon replied.

"I'm sorry, but I only have one room with one bed right now" the fat man offered.

Holy shit. If I thought that being confined in a small car together was the worst scenario that could happen, I was wrong. There was no fucking way we'd make it through the night without staking one another in the heart.

"That's fine" Stefan said.

Damon and Katherine did not look pleased at all, but didn't say anything.

"Okay, your room number is 508 and here's you're the key" the man replied. "Oh, and you know, I've never had twins, so if you two sexy things, ever get bored of those _boys_ I'd be happy to show a good time" the man winked at Katherine at I.

What the hell? That's just gross and wrong on so many levels. I glanced at Damon and I could see that he was debating on whether to drain the fat guy dry for hitting on me, or not. Katherine just smirked in his direction.

"Sure. How about I meet you here in an hour. I don't know about my _twin _but I'd be more than thrilled." She replied looking towards me.

"Umm, I don't think I'll pass" I spoke quietly.

As we headed to our room, Stefan spoke "What the hell?"

"I've got to eat something. Our little meal at the gas station just wasn't… satisfying" Katherine responded.

We opened to the door only to reveal a shabby room and a small bed in the middle of it.

"Okay, so who gets the bed, because there is no way in fucking hell that I'm sleeping on the floor."

* * *

AN: Please review! Feedback means the world to me, so please just submit you thoughts! *Remember: More Feedback = Longer Chapters (and possibly sooner updates)


	12. The Consequences We Face: Chapter Three

__

Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries; No copyright infringement intended

_Author's Note: Yupp, I actually updated sooner! That has to do with the fact thatI'm a very pleased with the number of reviews that I recieved last chapter. You have no idea what your feedback means to me. (I'm hoping to reach 100 reviews; It would mean the world to me if it got up there. Hopefully, on the next few chapters I will be able to reach that goal) So please, please review! think of it as a late Christmas gift, or an (really) early birthday gift :) _

**_* * * !Remember, more reviews = sooner updates! * * *_**__

_

* * *

_

Chapter Three

**Elena's POV**

"Well, there's no way in hell I'm going to sleep on the floor either. I have standards you know," Damon said pointedly.

"Will you two stop bickering? You're old enough to be grandparents, yet you act like five year olds" Stefan spoke with an exasperated tone.

He was right.

"She started it.." Damon muttered.

"Damon," Stefan warned.

"I was just joking, sheesh. Can't you handle a little sarcasm," Damon said with his hands held up in front of him showing his surrender. "But you have to admit little brother, even if we do act like children, you make up our old ages." Damon continued, "I mean, don't even get me started on you brooding – "

"Damon!" Stefan snapped.

"Okay, then. Well, I think I'll just head off to bed now. Stefan, aren't you going to join me?" Katherine smirked.

"What about your little date with the grease bag downstairs Katherine? I thought you guys were really… hitting it off." Damon teased.

She narrowed her eyes and said, "Shut up. At least I'm getting some. Because, I'm pretty sure that you aren't getting fucked. Hmm, some might say that the all mighty Damon Salvatore is losing his touch." Katherine replied.

Finally deciding to do something, I intervened.

"Okay, that's enough. Katherine and Stefan can have the bed. Damon and I can take the couch." I said with authority.

Katherine smirked and grabbed Stefan's hand pulling him to the bed.

Damon chuckled, " I have to say, the bossy authoritive chick is really.. hot"

I smacked him on the his chest and rolled my eyes. "Come on, let's go to bed."

"Someone's eager to get me in bed, I mean couch" His eyes gleamed with playfulness.

As we approached the couch, Damon looked at it in disgust. I would have to say the look was justified. The couch was ugly shade of green, with little nicks in the fabric. There were some holes, and stains from unidentified liquids.

"What makes you think that I'll sleep on that.." He paused thinking for a word, " Horrid lump of fabric?" He questioned.

"Fine, have the floor then. That just means more room for me on the couch. Because, quite frankly, I'm too tired to give a damn about where I'm sleeping" I shrugged.

He made no move for the floor. Instead he sighed, and walked towards the couch pulling me along with him, positioning me on top of him with my face buried in his chest, and his arm wrapped around my waist.

"Goodnight Damon"

"Goodnight Princess"

Being in his strong arms, made me realize, it had been a long time since I've felt safe. Loved. Hoping that the feeling wouldn't go away, I drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

**Damon's POV**

I woke up feeling a little groggy and disoriented. Realizing, I wasn't alone, I looked down to find Elena sleeping on top of me.

"Elena" I called quietly, trying to nudge her awake.

"What?" She mumbled into my chest.

"Wake up."

She opened her eyes.

"Morning," She greeted while yawning.

"Morning, Princess. Has anyone told you snore in your sleep?" I teased.

That definitely got her attention.

" What are you talking about? I do not snore!" She argued.

"You drool too," I teased her more, taking immense pleasure from her reactions.

She glared at me. "Liar," she accused.

I smirked at her innocently.

She rolled her eyes, and finally said, "Okay then, I guess that means no morning sex for you," She sighed in mock disappointment."

"But – wait – what?" I stammered, trying to form coherent thoughts.

"Go wake Stefan and Katherine. I'm going to take a shower," She said while walking towards the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

"Wasn't going to and morning sex in the first place.." I grumbled, realizing she was just teasing him. Minx.

* * *

**_* * * !Remember, more reviews = sooner updates! * * *_**


	13. The Consequences We Face: Chapter Four

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries; No copyright infringement intended _

_AN: Thank you to all of you who reviewed, you have no idea what that meant to me. I just wanted to let you know, that in the future, this story might be translated to German thanks to **ElenaSlavatore222** . Hopefully, I will be able to release more information about the translated story in the near future. Until next time, I hope you all enjoy this chapter._

_

* * *

_

Chapter Four

**Nobody's POV**

"Oh, Stefan," Damon called out in an irritated tone, while walking towards where he was sleeping. "Time to wake up."

Damon entered his room only to find clothes strewn across the floor along with broken furniture pieces scattered around the bedroom.

"Oooh, looks like you two had some _very_ kinky sex last night judging from the marks you guys left on the headboard.." Damon snickered.

"Shut up, Damon," Katherine and Stefan snapped in unison, while holding the sheets tightly to their naked bodies.

" You're just cranky that you didn't get laid." Katherine smirked.

He glared at Katherine. "Just get ready. We're leaving half an hour. If you're ready by then, don't think I won't leave you here in this crappy motel room" Damon said, while rolling his eyes and exiting the bedroom.

**Elena's POV**

_Dear Diary,_

_It is officially day two of our road trip, and we are currently in a sleazy motel. I know, the situation isn't any more appealing than it sounds. We spent the night here, and it really wasn't all that bad. Truthfully, I think it wasn't too terrible, because I spent the night in Damon's arms. As cheesy as it sounds, I honestly have not slept that well in a very, very long while. I guess it had to do with the fact that I felt safe. Being in Damon's arms made me feel something that I never wanted to feel. I'm falling in love with him all over again, and I don't think I'll be fall out of it. _

_Anyways, we're about to leave, so I better get ready. Wish me luck, hopefully we'll be able to find answers, even if they aren't the ones we have questions about._

_Elena xoxo_

As I shut my diary, I looked up only to meet a pair of blue eyes gazing at me.

"Writing about me?" He questioned in amusement.

Of course the pompous ass would think that.

"Please, as if I had nothing better to do than write about you," I scoffed.

"Aww, that hurts, Elena, it really does" He mocked "But you know, I wouldn't be surprised if your diary had something along the lines of: Dear diary, Damon is just so irresistible. He is just so sexy and has the most gorgeous body. But thing I love the most about him, Is his witty and charming personality" Damon imitated.

I really did love our little playful banters…

I rolled my eyes. "No, it's goes something like: Dear diary, Damon is so full of himself. He's an egotistical maniac whose ego is grows larger as each second passes by." I fired back.

"Hah! I knew it, so you do write about me." He accused triumphantly.

Asshole.

"Oh, will you two stop it already," Katherine spoke with irritation, "Just go hug, and make out already."

"What a wonderful suggestion" Damon grinned.

"I'm afraid, your little make out session will have to be postponed," Stefan said dryly, "If we want to make it Duke on time, we should get leave now"

"Fine," Damon grumbled, "Thanks for ruining my fun Stefan. I mean seriously, you've already gotten laid last night, and I didn't get anything. Don't I deserve a little lip action at the least?"

"Come on, let's go check out and resume our little road trip" I said, ignoring his comment.

As we left the room to check out, we were greeted by the same man the night before, Chuck.

"Umm, here's the room key," I said awkwardly.

"Thanks," he replied.

Just when we were about to leave he shouted, "Just so you know, the offer still stands if any of you gorgeous galls ever want to be shown a _good time"_

I silently prayed, that Damon wouldn't do anything irrational. Unfortunately, my prayer was not answered. He walk over towards the man and punched him.

"Damon, what the hell was that?" I questioned disapprovingly.

"Don't look at me like that. He deserved it; it's not like he wasn't asking for it." He replied.

"Fine.." I said.

"Looks like Damon is a little.. jealous." Katherine taunted.

He glared at her, and started to head towards the car.

"What?" I questioned, as he looked at me expectantly.

"Come on, hand over the key. You already got to drive yesterday. Plus, at the rate you drive, it would probably take us another decade to arrive at the university. You know, just because you're old enough to be a grandma, doesn't mean you have to drive like one." He said with amusement.

"Here" I said giving him the car keys, while rolling my eyes.

We got into the car with Damon in the driver's seat, me in the passenger's seat, and Katherine and Stefan in the back.

As we started to drive Damon suggested, "Since our last road trip song didn't go to well, maybe this one will. _The wheels on the Ferrari go round and round, round and round the wheels on the – "_

"Damon shut the hell up!"

"Somebody, please light me on fire, to end my misery!"

"I swear to God, I will rip your heart out!"

* * *

_AN: I hope this chapter didn't dissapoint. Please, submit a review, because I love to read your feedback! I would really like to hear suggestions and ideas such as: What POV's do you like the best? Would you like to see more angst, humour, or action? What character do you love the best? What character do you love the least? What would you like to see happen in the story? Do the characters seem slightly OCC-ish, if so, why? What character would you enjoy seeing more of? If you don't know what to say you could always just copy and paste this and submit this:_

Dear FicletWriter,

I really enjoyed reading this chapter and I hope you will up VERY soon!

- (Your Penname Here)

_Think of it as a standard review, so at least I know that you're enjoying it and people are actually reading what I write._

**_*Remember, More Feedback = Longer Chapters!_**


	14. The Consequences We Face: Chapter Five

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries; No copyright infringement intended _

_AN: I want to apologize for my lack of update.. I've been busy with finals last month, and homework has been given by the loads. (I know, they're pathetic excuses, but they're the truth.) I really do hope that you enjoy reading this chapter :) _

_

* * *

_

Chapter Five

**Elena's POV**

We had finally arrived at the University. As we walked into the main office, we were greeted by a woman who seemed to be in her early twenties. Her face was caked with makeup, and smelled heavily of a floral scented perfume. She wore gaudy jewelry and shoes that basically said "I'll fuck anybody with a Y chromosome."

"Hi, my name is Emily," she introduced herself with a fake smile directed towards Stefan, "If there's anything you need help with, please let me know." She leaned towards Stefan and batted her eyelashes shamelessly.

"Umm, I'm Stefan..."

Damon smirked at his brothers discomfort, as I fought the urge to roll my eyes. Katherine, however, was a different story. Even though her face was blank and showed no emotion whatsoever, I knew better. She looked as if she were having an internal debate on whether she should rip the girl limb from limb, or bleed her dry.

I wasn't the only one who could see through her mask. Damon caught it too.

"Not so fun to be jealous isn't it Katherine dear?" Damon muttered under his breath, not audible to human ears.

Katherine didn't say anything but fixed an intense glare towards Damon.

"Hey, don't give me that look. It's only fair. You taunted me when that southern hick was hitting on Elena. Besides, you shouldn't focus your energy on me, you should be focusing on the cheap bimbo making her moves on Stefan," Damon said defensively.

All of the sudden, an evil expression flickered through her Katherine's face. She sauntered over to Stefan and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Actually, Melanie -"

"It's Emily." She corrected.

"Whatever," Katherine said as she rolled her eyes, "Anyways, as I was saying before I was _rudely _interrupted, we were wondering if we could go through some of one of your former teacher's research. Her name is Isobel Flemming."

"Sure, let me get someone to show you where her office is," she said tight voice. She whipped out a pink cell phone, and dialed a number. After a couple of rings, the person on the other line picked up.

_"Hello?"_

"Vanessa!" Emily greeted in a high pitched voice.

_"What?"_

"Can you take some people to a former teacher's office and let them look at her research?"

_"Uhh.. Sure."_

"Great! Meet them in the main office,"

We waited for a short period of time before Vanessa showed up.

"Umm, hey.. I'm Vanessa and I guess I'll be your escort to Isobel's office," she laughed nervously.

"Damon Salvatore," Damon introduced himself with a charming smile, "and these are my friends: Elena, Stefan, and Katherine.

"It's nice to meet all of you," she said not to convincingly, "Let's head to the office."

As we followed her to the office, Emily called out, "Hey Stefan, if you ever get tired of _her_, we could go see a movie or just go straight to my dorm!"

Katherine's head snapped up. Before anyone could do anything, Katherine walked towards the front desk and slapped Emily, leaving a red imprint on her cheek.

"Listen, bitch. He's mine. Make a move on him again and you won't live to see another day," Katherine threatened.

Katherine swiftly turned around and started follow Vanessa.

Damon snickered.

"If you know what's good for you I'd advise you not to remark about what just happened. Besides, there's nothing to talk about. We're both just as bad. If someone has their eyes on Elena, you punch the; if someone actually has the decency to flirt with Stefan right in front of me, well then, they're getting slapped," Katherine explained heatedly.

Thankfully, Stefan cut in and was able to cool Katherine down.

"Come on Katherine. We've been through so much, I'd never leave you for _her_. I really do love you." Stefan smiled reassuringly.

For a second, a genuine smile flashed through Katherine face, but quickly disappeared just as it came.

As we continued to follow Vanessa, she attempted to make small talk.

"So.. Why do you guys need to go through Isobel's research?" She asked cautiously.

"Oh, no reason. We've just heard about how great her work is, so we decided we should check it out," I lied.

"Oh.." she responded. "Ahem, anyways, here we are. You guys can make yourself at home. All of her research should be on the book shelves or in the desk drawers.

We started to go through the boxes of research, when Katherine noticed something was off.

"Hey, where'd that pesky little human go?" Katherine questioned.

"Shit!" Damon's eyes widened. He ran with his vampiric speed, but it was too late. A vervain soaked arrow, came hurling straight towards me.

All I could hear were the faint yells fading into the blackness the devoured me.

* * *

_AN: I know.. I left an evil cliffhanger.. I couldn't help myself :) _

_Anyways, here are a few questions: How was the chapter? If you were a pokemon what would you be? Is there anything specific you would like to see happen in the future chapters? What kind of superpowers would you want to have? Do you have any ideas that you would like to suggest? What's your favorite color? Would you rather see more romance or humor in the future? (BTW, I know I've kind of been delaying the Delena romance, but it's all in good reason. All the action first, and then we can just have alot of Delena fluff) What did you think of the recent TVD episode? (Because personally, I thought it was very depressing. Too many Damon/Rose moments and not enough Damon/Elena. Was it wrong of me to cheer and yell "YES" whenever Damon plunged that stake into Rose's heart? I felt sad that she was gone, but still, I was very ecstatic. Plus, he just had to ruin all of it at the end of the episode. I am very apprehensive about what Elena's reaction would be if she found out. But I'm most curious about what Bonnie would do. At the end of season one, she basically told him not to kill anyone... or else.)_

_Ahem. Apart from my rambling on why the recent episode was so disappointing, if you don't feel like answering the many questions above, you could always copy and paste this message:_

Dear FicletWriter,

I really enjoyed reading this chapter and I hope you are able to update soon :) And by the way, I totally agree with you about how there were too many Damon/Rose moments and not enough Delena.

Sincerely, [Insert Penname Here]

**_* More Reviews = Longer Chapter [If I could only get 100 reviews...]_**


End file.
